There is a technique in prior art to form a large display panel assembly by assembling a plurality of display panels. A display panel has a displaying side and a back side opposite to the displaying side, and the display panel includes: a rectangular display region for displaying an image; and outer regions surrounding the display region. Each of the outer regions is in a shape of a rectangular frame, and has an enclosing structure and a circuit structure for the display region disposed therein. The circuit structure includes a data signal circuit structure and a gate drive circuit structure.
Due to the outer regions, however, a non-display region exists between two adjacent display panels, such that display screen of the display panel assembly is divided by the outer regions, and display effect is significantly affected.
JP2011-047977 provides a technical solution to remove side portions from a display screen. Specifically, each of corner portions of a rectangular outer region is cut away, such that a rectangular sub-outer region having a length that is the same as a length of a corresponding side of the rectangular display region is remained, and four rectangular sub-outer regions may be folded towards a back side of the display region. When viewed in front of the rectangular display region after all the rectangular sub-outer regions are folded, no rectangular sub-outer region can be seen. Therefore, when a plurality of light-emitting display panels which have been processed as above are assembled together, no side portion exists between two adjacent light-emitting display panels.
Electronic components (such as an OLED, a TFT and the like) in the display panel are sensitive to moisture and oxygen. Infiltration of moisture and oxygen into an electronic component is a main factor adversely affecting service life thereof. Therefore, typically, an enclosing structure is used to isolate the components from moisture and oxygen. In the technical solution of JP2011-047977, however, the enclosing structure is incomplete or in a non-enclosed state due to cutting away the corner portions, such that moisture and oxygen can easily infiltrate into the display panel through the cuts and contact the electronic components, service life of the display panel is thereby significantly and adversely affected.